urbem marmoream: responsaque
by NamelessSaint
Summary: After Alice and Mirana return to the Queen's chambers, they confront Alice's indecision concerning Frabjous Day, and new love is found.


urbis marmorea: responsaque

Alice found herself once again on a balcony, but this balcony overlooked from Mirana's bedroom, and offered an exquisite view of her private gardens. The night air was fragrant, the aroma of night flora, and a trickle from a nearby stream. Fireflies were chasing the rocking horse flies, and the stars twinkled with an amused luminosity.

Alice turned away from the inviting scene and watched as the White Queen sat at her bureau, brushing her hair. She leaned on the railing and tilted her head, unabashedly enjoying the sensation within at the scene before her.

"You look as lovely as always, my Queen."

Alice frowned at the intrusion and peered inside to see her majesty's ladies in waiting hovering near the bed, ready to give assistance if needed. The taller one had spoken, and was looking at the Queen in a peculiar way, but Mirana did not appear to notice, and continued brushing her hair.

The blonde did notice, however, and a strange feeling stole over her. "Do we really need them, your Majesty?"

Mirana turned to look at her and smiled. She was amused by the girl's apparent jealousy. "Perhaps not." She looked over to her ladies. "If you will excuse us."

The blonde shut the door rather loudly as the last of the ladies went out. She leaned her forehead against it and cringed. "I'm sorry."

Mirana rose and went to her. "Whatever for?"

"I didn't like the way that tall one was looking at you."

"Ecgwynn? Yes, she thinks she loves me but I think she may be conflicted."

Alice turned and leaned against the door. "Why do you allow her to wait on you?"

Mirana reached out and touched Alice's cheek, the contact was brief, but felt down to the core. "There are only so many ladies who wish to be in my service. A lot of my subjects are extremely disappointed in my refusal to break my vows and attack Salazen Grum."

The blonde nodded. "I can understand that, I think. I'm certainly not the person my friends and family want me to be."

The Queen took Alice's hand. "Let us get comfortable." She led them over to the large chaise in front of the fireplace and sat down, pulling Alice with her. "Do you think you are a disappointment?"

The blonde nodded. "Mother wanted me to marry a Lord, said it will be good for the family, restore our reputation."

"I don't understand."

"My father expanded the family business when I was a child and many of his friends thought him daft for doing so." The blonde settled into the soft cushions. "Some of his friends never spoke to him again."

The monarch nodded. "Is that what you are afraid of, Alice? Of being abandoned if you don't do what people expect from you?"

"I guess I am." Alice let out a deep sigh. "I don't want to be a disappointment to anyone."

"Well, if it makes a difference, no one here will ever put that burden on you." The White Queen reached out and caressed the young woman's cheek.

The blonde sank into that touch, and her eyes closed for a brief moment, before opening to look into Mirana's eyes. "I believe you. I don't know why, but I do."

"You are most welcome, Alice."

"But you still want me to be your champion, and kill the Jabberwock, don't you? Isn't that a _burden_, Mirana?"

The White Queen felt her heart clench. "I am put into an impossible position. On the one hand I am expected to announce you as my Champion, yet, on the other I know I could never force you to do something that you don't want to do." She stood up and put a hand on the fireplace mantle. "I don't know what to do."

Alice flinched. "I don't know what to do, either. I want to please you yet I'm afraid."

Mirana turned her head. "No, Alice. I do not wish that you should do this just to please me."

"I saw the Oraculum, Your Majesty. I saw myself in that armor, raising the Vorpal sword against that beast!"

"I know, Alice, I saw it, as well."

"Every one here expects me to do it. The hatter accused me of loosing my muchness. I don't even remember having it in the first place."

"I won't tell you to do it, Alice."

"You must tell me to do it, Mirana! Please order me to do it, otherwise, I don't think I can make the decision on my own."

The White Queen dropped in front of Alice. She held her face in both her hands. "I can't."

"You must!"

Mirana grabbed the girl and held her close. "Please, my love, I cannot."

Alice buried her face in the older woman's hair. "You called me, 'my love.'"

"Yes, I did." The White Queen was glad for the distraction.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Mirana's neck. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, my beautiful, sweet girl."

Alice lifted her head. "So, you don't love your lady in waiting?"

Mirana smiled at the mirth in her Champion's eyes. "My heart belongs only to you."

The blonde smiled sweetly. "I think that I could come to love you, too, Mirana. For right now will you please accept my friendship?"

"Gladly." The White Queen returned Alice's smile. "At least I know that you want me."

Alice nodded, vigorously. "Uh..huh."

Mirana leaned in close. "May I kiss you, Alice?"

The blonde nodded again, then gasped as the White Queen's lips fell onto hers. Alice groaned into the kiss and tentatively let her tongue explore the monarch's lips.

The Queen deepened the kiss and turned her body so she could lower Alice onto the chaise, her own body followed. "Lovely…oh, so lovely."

The girl instinctively knew to spread her legs so Mirana could settle between them. She raked her nails down the queen's back and whimpered into Mirana's mouth, causing the older woman to throw her head back and gasp. "You—you have too many clothes on."

Alice forced the Queen back and sat up. Her hands worked frantically to strip the older woman. "Help me."

The White Queen tore at Alice's garment as the blonde fumbled with the ties on Mirana's dress. They moaned into each other's mouths until they were naked, then the monarch fell onto Alice again. The world melted away as the two women caressed, teased and stroked. Arms and legs entangled as mouths devoured the other.

Mirana tore her mouth from the blonde's. "Alice, my love, wrap your legs around my waist."

Alice did, and gasped when the White Queen reached between them and connected their bodies more intimately. Alice cried out as her Queen began to thrust against her, her heated flesh melding with the older woman's. "I…more…"

Mirana gave her more, and Alice's scream of pleasure lifted to the stars. And they became one, and Alice lost her heart that night to a Queen who would love her forever.

* * *

><p>Alice opened her eyes and grinned. "Oh, my."<p>

Mirana was on her stomach with her head turned to the side, Alice's leg over her hip, her head on the White Queen's back. "Oh, my, indeed."

Alice noticed the scratches on the monarch's back and her heart fell. "Did I hurt you?"

Mirana smiled and growled a little. "Nothing that I didn't enjoy."

The blonde grinned again and gently ran her hand over her Queen's back. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, my love."

Alice could feel a single tear fall. "Yes, there is. You…you…"

The White Queen turned over and guided Alice's head to rest on her shoulder. "I simply love you, Alice. Rest now, dear one, for tomorrow is…"

Alice placed a finger over her Queen's lips. "I know, I know."


End file.
